1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and more particularly to a reproducing apparatus of the kind arranged to individually reproduce information recorded in discretely arranged recording tracks on a rotary or other recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a reproducing apparatus of the kind arranged to individually reproduce picture signals recorded discretely on a rotary recording medium such as a rotating dic or rotating drum, the quality of a reproduced picture is degraded by a discrepancy between the recording track and the tracking position of a reproducing head. This discrepancy is called track deviation. It can occur where the reproducing head is moved from one recording track to another desired recording track or when reproducing a picture signal recorded by a recording apparatus other than the reproducing apparatus.
To prevent this inconvenience, a proposal has been made for an automatic tracking correction device. In this device, a reproducing head is carried by a bimorph electric-to-mechanical converting element; and error signal corresponding to the positional deviation of the reproducing head from the recording track on the recording medium is obtained from the output of the reproducing head; a control signal is produced; and the above-stated track deviation is corrected by applying this control signal to the electric-to-mechanical converting element.
However, even this automatic tracking correction device has been unable to avoid disturbing a picture being reproduced during the period required for the automatic tracking correction or during a shift of the head. Such a picture disturbance is disagreeable to the observer of the reproduced picture.